Leo: The Beast Mamodo
by Crazyman321
Summary: A new battle has started and things are startin to pick up as a threat like no other enters the human world. Can Kyo and his friends save the world or are we all doomed. Starting the first arc. Also accepting fan mamodos so send some in.
1. The Battle For King

Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell or any of the characters.

This is my first fan fic, so all reviews are appreciated.

I also accept fan mamodo's so if you want yours in the story send it in with any format you'd like just have the following info.

Age, height, appearance, personality and background for your mamodo. Also have their spellbook color and some of their spells.

**The Battle For King**

Kyoshiro entered the school and looked down the hallways. As he thought this hallway would be empty right about now. He could probably make it to his first period class without worrying about-

"FRESHMAN!" A large group of seniors from the high school suddenly ran out of one of the hallways Kyoshiro thought was empty. "Get him!!"

Kyoshiro suddenly ran down the main hallway of the school where most of the other students were. He could probably lose them in the large crowd of people. Before he could make it one of the seniors who were on the football team caught up to him and tackled him to the ground. Kyoshiro reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle of hot sauce and threw it into the senior's eyes and took that moment to make his escape; it was a good thing he always carried a bottle around with him.

Today was Kyoshiro's first day at Mochinoki High School, his school uniform had few stain from the breakfast he tried to eat while running to the school, and his short and unusually spiky dark black hair had various things stuck in it because of climbing a tree to retrieve his back pack that the school bully threw into the tree. The fourteen year old boy was finally able to reach his first class which was history. History was one of his least favorite classes, which was usually because he would fall asleep and get in trouble. About ten minutes after class had started Kyoshiro was already drooling on his desk, quite a bit dripping on the floor as well. Another student actually walked past his desk and fell because of it. As usual Kyoshiro was caught and given detention for the day.

At the end of Kyoshiro's Detention time

He grabbed his bike from the rack and began his journey back home, looking through various sheets of home work. Some weren't even his, he had agreed to the homework of a few other kids in his English class. While looking through the small stack of papers he didn't notice a truck coming while he was crossing the street. By the time he looked up it was too late to try and move, it seemed like it was all over. At the last second a person leapt out into the street and pushed him out of the way of the truck.

It was a boy that seemed to be the same age as Kyoshiro, he didn't have any shoes on and the clothes he was wearing were ripped and torn. He wore a pretty mean look on his face that was partially covered by his wild long blonde hair. As he looked at Kyoshiro's body for any injuries he could see large red stains on his shirt, he also saw some on the truck. "How did this human start bleeding?"

As Kyoshiro opened his eyes and looked around there was only two things that really caught his attention. "Noooooo! My bike, it's ruined. And my hot sauce!" His bike had been pretty much destroyed by the truck and his hot sauce must have been open which was he had it on his clothes.

A large sweat drop appeared on the back of the other boy's head. "Human, I just saved your life. The least you could do is a simple thank you." The boy seemed to be pretty annoyed.

Completely ignoring the boy Kyoshiro picked up a strange book. "What's this?" He opened it up to a page that had some kind of weird glowing light.

"That's my book, put it down!" The boy was really getting annoyed by Kyoshiro's ignorance.

"I just want to take a quick look at something." Most of the things just seemed like nonsense to him but there was one part he could actually read. "The first spell-"

As he was about read the next word the boy jumped up and kicked him in the chest, causing Kyoshiro to fly back several feet and the book to fall out of his hands. "If you read that then who knows what will happen. One good thing has come out of this ordeal I suppose. I finally have a book holder."

Kyoshiro still hadn't recovered from the superhuman kick that was given to him. As he got up the boy had told him to pay attention while he explained something.

"First of all, my name is Leo. Every one thousand years one hundred children from the demon world come to your world to participate in a fight to decide the king of ours. Every child must find a human partner to read spells from their spell book to battle with them. Not every human is capable of reading from the books though. Anyway, you must help me fight the other demon children so that I can be king." He waited for a response from Kyoshiro.

Kyoshiro didn't really know what to say at first so he started simple. "My name is Kyoshiro, but you can call me Kyo." It took him a moment to decide, but he knew he should help the boy. "I will help you, you did save my life after all"

Leo was happy to hear that the human by the name of Kyo would help him out. "Whenever a demon's book is burned they'll return to the demon world and will be out of the contest, so make sure to protect my book. Even though burning the book is all that required some opponents won't stop there stay on your toes."

"Whatever, I need to get home." Kyo said, only half listening. He motioned for Leo to follow him on a path most people used for jogging. It would lead them straight to Kyo's house. While walking Leo could tell they were being followed by something, a mamodo.

"Kyo, turn around. We're being followed." He looked back to two people that were behind them. One was an older man in his twenties wearing a gray jogging suit and seemed to be in great physical health. The other was a boy around eight or nine years old and wearing pants with a jacket that covered most of his upper body, he even had the hood over his head.

The older man pulled out his book and began to speak. "Who knew I would run into an enemy while on my daily jog. Whatever, we'll just beat them like the other guy we beat just last week. REIDO!" As the man recited the spell the mamodo put out his hand and directed them twoards Kyo and Leo. Kyo didn't really know what was going on until the area around them suddenly got burning hot.

Leo knew that if they stayed in that spot too much longer his book would probably burn. He grabbed Kyo and ran out of the attacks range. As they looked back at the area they were previously standing in they could see the grass slowly burn and turn black, then immediately burst into flames. "Kyo, open the book and say the spell so i can beat this guy. It will only work if you put some emotion into it though. The book draws on power from your heart."

Kyo already knew what he wanted to do, he wanted to beat these guys and help his new friend become king. Kyo opened the spellbook to the page with their only spell and recited it. "The first spell, LEOGA!"

Thats the end of chapter one, please write reviews.


	2. School Daze

Disclaimer: I do not own zatch bell or any of its characters.

Funny thing is the other day I remembered there was another mamodo in the actual manga named Leo. Just so everyone knows this was not planned and my mamodo will not be like the one from the show/manga. Anyway, keep reading, reviewing and sending in your own mamodos. They will appear in time. NOTE: If a character is speaking in italics it means they are thinking not saying it out loud.

**Chapter 2: School Daze**

Kyo opened the book to the page with their first and only spell. "The first spell, LEOGA!" He tried to use as much emotion as possible hoping that whatever effect the spell had, it would be big. A moment after calling the spell he could tell something was happening to Leo. His hair seemed to grow even longer and wilder-if that was even possible-and began to resemble that of a lion's mane. His toes and fingers began to grow long sharp claws he also began to grow fangs. His body in general also began to look more lion like, he even had a tail. By the end of the short transformation Leo resembled some kind of half human, half lion beast. Kyo was surprised by this new form; it even frightened him a little. "Leo, is that you?"

Like his partner, Leo had not been expecting this transformation. As he turned around to answer Kyo's question he could hear the enemy call out another spell.

"Reido!" The mamodo who seemed to go by the name Katsu held his hand out towards Kyo, causing the same effect as the last time. In what seemed like an instant however Leo was able to dash towards Kyo, pick him up and carry him out of the spells range.

Leo dropped him onto the ground and faced towards the enemy. "You stay here out of range of their attacks. I can finish this up myself." With those words Leo dashed towards the enemy, his movements so fast they were nearly a blur. Within no time at all he closed the distance between them and aimed a punch at the mamodo's face.

"FUREIDO!" Without warning the mamodo held his hands out towards Leo's torso and launched a torrent of flames. Leo hadn't been expecting them to have a second spell, and knew he was too close to dodge even with his speed boost. He protected his self with his arms and was pushed a few feet back from the enemy. As he inspected his arm for any kind of severe burns he noticed there was nothing there but smoke rising from his arms.

Leo began to think of his other options. _"If I stay too far away they'll use the heat spell, but if I try to get close they'll blast me with fire and push me back. It seems like this new body of mines has increased strength, defense, and speed; so their fire spell still won't affect me much, but if they had a second spell it possible they could have a third or fourth." _While Leo was deep in thought something else seemed to catch his attention. Kyo, who he had ordered to stay back, was now at his side.

"Hey I thought this battle was supposed to be a team thing. I can't let you do this all on your own." Kyo had said earlier that that he would help Leo become the king and he was determined to stand true to that. "I have an idea, just get close to the guy and I'll handle it."

Leo wasn't sure that he could trust this plan of his, but when he looked Kyo in the eyes he saw something he had never seen in any of the humans he had met so far. He once again charged at the opponent at full speed as he got close enough he could hear them call out their second spell again. He was too close to dodge the attack again so he decided to put all of his trust into his partner's plan.

"The first spell, LEOGA!" As he called out the spell again Leo's body began to spin like a small cyclone and collided with the blast of flames. Leo's body didn't seem to be affected by the flames at all as he flew straight through them and hit the mamodo, slashing him several times with his claws and launching his body across the jogging path. Katsu had lost this battle. His body had been slashed multiple times ripping apart the jacket which had been concealing his face. Leo also had large amount of blood on his claws. When they waited for him to get back up, he didn't even move.

Leo walked up to the partner made his "evil face." "Now hand over the book before you make me do something I really don't want to." He opened his mouth to show the book master his new fangs and held his hand out towards him, as if he were really going to kill the man.

The book holder decided not to take any chances and ran. Leo sniffed at the air and yelled while the man was running. "And go change your pants!" He picked up the book and threw it into one of the fires that had been started by the spells, and Katsu began to disappear. He of course put out the fire afterwards. As he turned back to Kyo he could tell that he wasn't doing well, shortly after he passed out and collapsed.

The next day

Leo kicked Kyo out of the bed and woke him up. "Are you doing any better kid?"

As Kyo opened his eyes he saw something more surprising than Leo's transformation the day before. He was in a school uniform. "Why are you wearing that?"

"I have to go to school, duh." Leo answered as if it were nothing. "I'll explain on the way, just get dressed, we're gonna be late."

On the way to school.

When he felt it was good time Leo explained what happened after Kyo passed out. "It seems like you used up a lot of energy in that fight yesterday, I guess you're just going to have to get used to battles. Anyway after you passed out I had to carry your ass all the way home. I told your mom how I saved your life and carried you home after you passed out afterwards, and sshe said i could live with you guys. Of course I didn't tell her about the battle, as far as she knows I'm a regular human boy."

"So explain the school uniform." Kyo still wasn't used to Leo wearing those clothes.

"Well before I met you I had signed up for school so that I could meet other potential book masters, and to be honest I was kind of bored and like a good challenge. Now that I have my true book master the search ends and the battle for king begins."

"Why weren't you at school yesterday though?"

"I was actually looking for a place to live yesterday, which was unsuccessful until after i carried you home. Took me forever to find your house without you able to tell me though. Now I have a question for you though. How did you know the leoga spell would have that affect when used again?" This question had been bothering him since the end of the fight.

Kyo took a minute to think about it, but couldn't come up with anything. He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, the book just began to glow brighter and something told me to do it."

Leo decided to answer his next question without asking. He walked in front of Kyo and looked him in the eye. As he did he noticed nothing but Kyo's usual goofy expression. Kyo was wondering what he was doing, but Leo just ignored him. _"What happed to that expression from yesterday? It was so full of strength and determination. Eyes I have never seen in those of a human."_

Kyo and Leo's first period class

Leo looked down at his schedule for all of his classes. It seemed like out of seven classes he had four with Kyo, and lunch. Leo was seated on the far right side of the class in between the mid and back rows. Kyo was at the back of the classroom with his head down. Leo guessed that he was either tired from the battle or sleeping through class which hadn't even started yet. As he looked towards the back of the class he noticed one large student walk near Kyo's desk and smack him across the head. The teacher was currently out of the room so there was no one in the class who really took control of the situation.

"Hey, wake up. You got my English homework I told you to do!"

Kyo woke up and immediately realized that he didn't get a chance to do the homework due to him passing out. "I'm sorry I don't have it. I-"

Kyo was immediately interrupted by the larger boy and two other students that were considered his posse. "Damn it, Kyo. I ask you two do one simple thing and you can't get that done." The boy pushed Kyo out of his seat and onto the floor.

Thats when Leo could take no more of it. He immediately placed himself in between Kyo and the other group of boys. "You want to fight someone, how about you go one on one against me!"

The other two boys pulled Leo out of the way as the larger one threw a punch directly at Kyo.

Leo broke free of their hold and stopped the punch with his forehead. "What's the matter, you afraid I'll kick your ass big guy?"

"This does not involve you new kid. Get out of the way!"

"A guy like Kyo doesn't need to take crap from low lives like you! He's not the smartest guy in the world, definitely not the smartest, but if he became a bit more confident in himself I know he could do great things and standup to people like you."

Kyo didn't expect Leo to say something like that. He actually thought that he would just be interested in becoming king and nothing else.

The large boy's face began to turn red with anger. "Just get the hell out of the way!" He threw another punch; this one was aimed at Leo. Leo was too fast and ducked below the punch and hit the boy with an uppercut, knocking him down to the ground; unconscious. Leo turned back to Kyo and looked at him with a serious expression on his face.

"Don't expect me to come save you every time you have a problem. You need to learn to stand up on you own two feet like a real man or you'll never make it through the battles to come." Leo was referring to both the battle for king and problems that may show up in Kyo's everyday life. Unfortunately the teacher walked in to the class shortly after the fight and suspended Leo and the other boy for a few days. Due to all of the events that took place in the classroom no one seemed to notice that Kyo's backpack had a weird glow emitting from it.

Kyo's House after school

"Kyo unlocked the door and walked into the house to find Leo sitting on the couch watching an anime show. "You know they don't have these "things" in the demon world right?" Leo said, referring to the TV.

"Thanks for what you did earlier. I know your right, but whenever I tried to stand up to guys like them I just couldn't do it. But thanks to your words from earlier I think I can now. I think you would make a great king of your world. This reminds me. You never told me why you wanted to become king."

Leo was wondering when Kyo would finally ask this. "I….."

Chapter 2, END


	3. The Independent King

Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell or any of its characters.

Well here's chapter 3, and the first appearance of a fan mamodo. The owner of the mamodo please tell me if you think I did well or any changes that you want me to make.

Another mistake by me was to forget to mention that the story takes place in a new battle for king in the years 3000. I kind of got too busy focusing on other parts of the story and forgot to make it "futuristic" so to say.

**Chapter 3: The Independent King**

Leo was wondering when Kyo would finally ask him about his reasons to become king. "I will be the type of king that can rule over his land without the help of others. The independent king. I will protect and serve my people all on my own."

"I thought this battle for king was about teamwork. Why else would they force you to partner up with a human in order to use spells?"

"I don't understand it either, but if this battle really was about teamwork why would they force us to beat every other mamodo in your world. Even if I did decide to team up with others and we made it to the end we would just have to fight each other. It would just be a lot easier to stay as our two man team."

Kyo decided it was better to change the subject than trying to change his mind. "Dude, you seriously need to take a shower. You smell like you haven't bathed in a week."

"Actually about three, but your right. Good thing I stole some clothes from that store last week." He pulled out a shirt with a picture of a lion that said "Unleashing the Animal", a pair of boxers, and black shorts. "I'll be out of the shower in about 15 to 20 minutes."

"Okay, dinner should be done by then." As Kyo walked into the kitchen he saw his mother put the ingredients for dinner in to a large pot then press a button on a machine. After preparing all the ingredients she put it inside the machine. He sat down at the table and waited for dinner, but what he was really focusing on was what Leo said.

The Next Day

Kyo and Leo had been walking around town for a while. It was a Saturday so there was no school and not much to do. As they walked on they noticed an abandoned warehouse, but the strange thing about the building was that there seemed to be loud explosions coming from inside. Leo's eyes began to focus on the building. "There's a mamodo in there." Without another word Leo ran into the building. Being his partner it seemed like Kyo had no choice but to follow.

Once inside the noticed a small child that seemed to be about ten years old wearing all black clothes except he wasn't wearing a shirt and carrying an electric guitar that was still in pretty good shape. The older guys seemed to be in his early 20's he was wearing identical clothing to the child and both of them also had red Mohawks.

The mamodo boy began to speak up. "You two aren't the people we challenged to fight here at this time. Jet, don't tell me you sent it to the wrong address."

"No, I followed the address exactly as you told me to, Satoro. Does it matter, now we can beat this weakling as well." He pulled out an olive green spell book, and opened it. "RITARU!"

As he read the spell the small boy began to play a few notes on the guitar causing a massive blast of sound and energy to knock Leo and Kyo into the wall behind them.

"LEOGA!" As Kyo read the spell and His transformation began Leo jumped up like he had taken no damage at all from the attack. "LEOGA!" Kyo read the spell again causing Leo to spin like a bladed top and fly towards their opponents.

As he got close to the other team they called out their spell again which cancelled out Leo's and knocked him into the wall again. "The first spell isn't going to work on these guys. If I even try to get close I get blasted

"Maybe the new spell can help us."

"What! When did we get a new spell?"

"After you were suspended yesterday the book began to glow so I looked inside and there was a new spell. I forgot to tell you last night."

Leo got up and charged at the other team again.

"Are you and idiot or something you can't touch us. Jet, read the spell." As the human read the spell again the boy played the same notes and tried to blast Leo.

"The second spell, LEOGARU!" As he read this spell Leo opened his mouth and fired a blast of energy in the shape of a lion's head. As it flew towards the other team it clashed with their attack, and destroyed it and kept going.

"RITARUDO!" The boy now played a different set of notes. At first nothing seemed to happen, but as the attack got close to them an invisible shield reflected the Attack back at Leo knocking him into the wall and through it, leaving a large hole in the building. As Leo walked back into the building anyone could've seen that he wasn't in any condition to fight. One of his arms was bleeding badly and seemed it was going to be of no use to him for the rest of this fight. His clothing was ripped and burned all over and his head also seemed to be bleeding.

"Leo, are you okay? Maybe we should try to leave now while we still have a chance."

Leo punched Kyo in the face with his good fist, causing his nose to bleed. "I'm okay. And even if I wasn't able to fight there's no way I would run with my tail between my legs."

"Jet, finish them with our third spell!"

"RITARUGA!" As the human read the next spells the boy began to play more notes on the guitar sending out another blast of musical energy. This time it seemed to be more focused and in the form of a powerful beam.

As it got closer to them Leo threw his body in front of Kyo as a shield. "Don't worry I've got your back."

Kyo suddenly remembered what had happened at school the day before. It was the same, Leo was protecting him again. He couldn't let that happen again, especially not in Leo's current condition. It was time Kyo stood on his own feet. "LEOGA!" Without warning Leo was flying towards the mamodo boy on the opposite side of the building. Kyo noticed that the first spell their opponents used was more wide spread and harder to avoid, but because this one was focused into a beam Leo could easily reach them. He covered the book with his body and took the full force of the attack slamming him into the wall and barely leaving him conscious.

Satoro hadn't been expecting Leo's attack and was hit. He dropped the guitar and was sent flying back into the wall on his side of the warehouse. The Leoga spell had left the small boy covered in blood and large cuts. As he stopped spinning he ran back to where Kyo was. "You idiot! I could have protected you."

"Weren't you the one who said I should learn to stand on my own feet? Weren't you the one who said you would become the independent king who wouldn't rely on others? I guess I'm just trying to be strong like you." Kyo could barely get his words out; the attack had a big effect on him. It left a huge hole in his shirt where it had hit. Burning his skin and causing his chest to bleed. He could barely keep his eyes open. Even in his suffering he still protected the book by lying on top of it. "You've already saved me twice in the last two days; I just wanted to help you for once."

Leo understood his feeling and faced their enemies again. The boy had already gotten back up and was holding his guitar again. "Makes sense. The weak protecting the weak. The strong can fight for themselves."

"RITA-

As the human was about to cast the spell again a female voice cut him off. "I thought we were your opponents, not these two!" Standing next to Kyo was a pale girl with long blood red hair and eyes and a jet black dress. She seemed to be almost six feet tall and in her teens. There was another girl next to her that was about two inches shorter and 18 years old. She wore a black tank top and baggy pants. She also had a pair of fingerless gloves with a picture of a flaming skull on them, and black sneakers. Her hair was long and brown and she had a very serious expression on her face.

Satoro began to speak. "Here are the opponents we challenged. I heard that you two are pretty strong. Let's see what you've got!"

"Sit down lion boy, we've got this." She pulled out a blood red spell book and opened it. "Okay Sachiriku, there's ample blood in the area for a strong attack. "BLOGOAGU!"

The pale girls then cut a gash on each arm. As she did all the blood spilt from the battle began to gather in the air. The blood from the pale girl who seemed to go by the name Sachiriku, Kyo, Leo and their opponent all gathered into one large ball of blood and energy, as she swung her arms forwards the ball split up into multiple blades and flew at Satoro.

"RITARUDO!" The boy played the same notes from before and created his invisible shield. As the blood blades came into contact it seemed like they were going to be reflected but instead they caused several large cracks in the shield before completely destroying it and slicing both the mamodo and his partner. The human quickly got up and used a spell. "RITARUGA!" The boy played some more notes on the electric guitar, firing the concentrated beam of musical energy at the girl.

"GORSHIERA!" As the spell was called all of the blood gathered again into a large shield that blocked the attack. What the musical mamodo didn't notice was that while the pale girl blocked the attack the human had already made it across the wares house and was in front of him. She quickly threw a kick at the boy face, knocking him to the ground. She then turned to the human, punching him in the gut then kneeing him in the face. As he fell to the ground she grabbed the spell book and walked back to her partner. She pulled out a lighter and lit the book the tossed it on the ground.

The mamodo child looked down at the human, seeing as how she was a few inches taller. "Okay Sayoko, let's kill these two as well. They can't even fight; it will be no problem at all."

Sayoko looked at her partner and shook her head. "Calm down now. The fights over and there's no need to hurt them. They're not an enemy." Sayoko knew that once Sachiriku starts fighting it would be a while before she calmed down. "I actually have a better Idea, let's team up. If you're with me I bet even runts like you could make it pretty far in this fight. So, what do you say?" She said with a smile on her face.

Leo stood up and was ready to answer with a swift no, but he was interrupted by Kyo, who was still in bad health. "Sure why not?" He answered before passing out.

That's the end of chapter 3. Don't forget to write reviews and submit mamodos. Also I'll put up info on Sachiriko's human next chapter since it wasn't included in the original info I was given.


	4. A New Alliance

Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell or any of the characters.

Well here's chapter 4. Hope you like it.

Note: _"italics"thoughts, __underlined italicsflashback._

**Chapter 4: A New Alliance**

Leo walked into the hospital and looked at the clock. It was almost 7:30 pm; about five hours after their fight with that other mamodo. That girl that they met helped bring Kyo to the hospital in her limo.

_Kyo had just passed out from their previous battle and Leo was furious that he would agree to become allies with two people they had just met. Putting that aside he picked up Kyo and began to leave the warehouse, but the other girl stopped him. _

"_You need a ride; my limo is out in front?" _

_Leo was skeptical at first, but looking at Kyo's condition he knew it would be best to get him some help as soon as possible. "Fine."_

_When he got in the human girl named Sayoko explained to him. Apparently she was a rich girl that lived in a huge mansion on the other side of town. Her parents expect her to be such a perfect little angel, but she's a tomboy at heart. She takes a few martial arts classes without her parents knowing which explains how she was able to take out those guys earlier with no problems. When Leo asked why they were late to the battle she said that it was hard to get her parents to let her out. While Sayoko was explaining her partner Sachiriku didn't really say much. Even seemed like she was nervous around Leo, but he didn't pay much attention to it. As he got out of the car Sayoko told him she'd meet back at the hospital in a few hours._

As Leo searched for Kyo's room two kids in wheelchairs rushed towards him, almost running him over. "Damn kids!" As he turned looked at them continuing down the hallway he noticed one looked familiar.

"Is that…KYO?!" He dashed down the halls to catch up to the pair he noticed Kyo and another boy with short black hair, and seemed to be a year or two younger.

"You won't beat me Kyo!" The other boy said as he increased his speed

"If you say so Allen." Kyo then stuck his leg out and kicked the boy's wheel chair so that he would have to turn down another hallway.

Leo grabbed the handles of Kyo's wheelchair causing him to come to an immediate stop. Kyo stood up out of the wheelchair. "Why'd you do that, I was gonna win?"

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN A WHEEL CHAIR IF YOU CAN STAND AND KICK OTHER PEOPLE?!" Leo yelled loud enough that the entire hospital probably could hear him.

Kyo looked down, surprised that he was standing. "Well I was having pains in my legs earlier, but now that you mention it. I can walk again!"

Leo punched him in the head. "Idiot, get back to your room."

Back in Kyo's hospital Room

Kyo wore the usual hospital patient attire and seemed to be doing better than he was earlier that day. He had bandages wrapped around his head and chest and also had a band aid on his cheek. Just then Sayoko and Sachiriku walked into the room.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH, its crazy fighter girl, and creepy blood girl!" Leo punched him in the head again.

"That no way to treat the people who saved us. No matter how much I hate the fact that we had to be saved even I'm still showing some respect.

Kyo looked at Sayoko, she was wearing the same clothes from earlier, except cleaner and seemed like she had taken a shower since the fight. "Now that I'm not beaten senseless, you're actually kind of cute. How about we-"

Sayoko cut him off with a series of punches to the face. "Not in your life kid, you're a bit too young for me."

"It's not nice to pick on hospitalized people. And I thought you said she was nice Leo."

Just then Allen walked into the room; his bed was in Kyo's room as well. Leo looked at the boy and felt the same rage he did towards Kyo earlier. "WAIT! You could walk too?!"

Allen turned to Leo and laughed. "Yeah. It was just a little race for fun." Leo also punched him in the head as well.

"Okay, let's get serious and discuss this team thing." Sayoko interrupted.

"There's nothing to talk about. There is no team." Leo said quite simply.

"Leo, they probably saved our lives today. If they were our enemies they would've burned our books as well."

"And for that I'm thankful, but I already told you. If we go around and become friends with every demon we meet it will just be harder in the end when have to burn their books."

"I DON'T CARE!" Kyo yelled back at Leo. The least we can do is have fun while our time together lasts. When the time comes we'll handle it, but for now can't we just have fun. It seems like since we met we haven't really had much time to get to know each other. Not as partners in the battle for king, but as friends."

Leo stood up and left the room. "I'm going to get a drink from the vending machine, be right back."

As Leo left the room Allen walked over to where Kyo and his guests were sitting. "Sorry, but I couldn't help over hearing some of the things I heard you guys saying. Things about demons and the battle for king."

Kyo quickly thought of a cover up. "Oh that's, it something for an online game were playing, not real life of course."

"You don't have to lie to me." Allen pulled out a violet colored spell book.

Kyo was surprised by this new by the fact that Allen was also a book holder. Sayoko pulled out her book and immediately got on the offensive.

"Don't attack. Were peaceful, and don't usually fight. Actually can't fight is a better word."

"Why do you say that?"

Allen pulled back some of the curtains from his part of the room. There was a little girl about seven years old. She wore a violet dress, the same color as her book. Even her short neatly kept hair was the same as the book. "She's been sleeping for the past few hours; she's been visiting me and bringing food since I first got admitted. Kyo, don't you find it weird that you've gotten better in such a short time?"

"Now that I think about it is kind of weird."

"That's because we only have two spells. Our first can heal whoever we want and the second is a powerful shield move. That's why we can't fight."

"Then how about you join us? Someone with your abilities would actually be pretty useful to our team."

"Sorry, but I can't. Hikari hates fighting, which is another reason we never fight."

"If you join us, you won't have to fight. We'll be there to protect you. Besides, even if you two don't want to fight other mamodos do, and they will most likely come after you."

Just then Hikari woke up and walked over to Allen. "Big brother, are you feeling alright. And who are all these people?" Of course they weren't really siblings, but Hikari had been calling him that since they first met.

"These are our new friends. They're also in the battle for king, but will be our allies."

Kyo decided to introduce himself to the new addition to the team. "My name is Kyoshiro Arashi, just call me Kyo though. My partner's name is Leo, he should be back shortly."

Sayoko waved to the little girl. "Hello my name is Sayoko Hideyoshi."

Sachiriku also decided to introduce herself. "I'm Sayoko's partner, Sachiriku."

Hikari hid behind instead of introducing herself. "I'm sorry she's just a little shy around new people."

Leo walked back in the room with 4 drinks and a bag of chips. He threw a soda to Kyo, Sayoko, and Sachiriku and sat down. "I wasn't sure what everyone liked so I just guessed. I've been thinking of what you said Kyo, and you're right." He said the last part a bit quieter.

"That's good to know, because we just added another new person to the team."

Leo looked over to Allen and noticed his book and the little girl hiding behind him. He then looked back at Kyo and punched him in the head again.

"Owww, what was that one for?"

"How could you just add another person without informing me first?"

Sachiriku stood up. "Sayoko we have to hurry. Remember you have to be at you know what in about ten minutes?"

Sayoko also stood up and pulled out a small box and a piece of paper. "Sorry to leave so soon. I have things to take care of that I'd rather not talk about. Anyway there's a bento (I thinks that what it's called anyway it's a boxed lunch) for you Kyo, and my cell number if you need anything just call me. I'll be back tomorrow."

As she left Kyo turned to Allen. "Did I just get that girls number?"

Sayoko's voice could be heard from down the hall. "And, no! It's not Like that! Only call if you need help or something!"

"Hey Allen, lets race again!"

"Oh no you don't!" Leo punched them both and made the get in bed. He grabbed the remote and sat down. "We're going to watch TV and your both going to like it!"

Kyo and Allen nodded and watched whatever was on. They decided that they had suffered enough beatings for the day.

That's the end of chapter 4, hope everyone enjoyed.


	5. A Day at the Movies

Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell or any of the characters.

Well anyway first day of school is tomorrow so I decided I'd post the next chapter. Not sure what school is going to be like this year so I'm not sure how often I'll put new chapters up. I should still put up at least one a week, anyway on to the main event. MORE FAN MAMMODOS IN THIS CHAPTER!

In case anyone was wondering Allen is the punching bag of the series.

**Chapter 5: A Day at the Movies**

"Where is she? They should've been here by now." Kyo and Leo, along with Allen and Hikari were on the hospital roof waiting for Sayoko. It was about one o' clock the next day and Sayoko had called them telling them they needed a "team meeting".

It was another fifteen minutes before she actually showed up. She also had a large bag that seemed like it was ready to burst. "Sorry I'm late had things to take care of."

"Like I've never heard that excuse before." Allen said sarcastically.

A large vein appeared on Sayoko's head. "Mind saying that again without the sarcasm?"

"Like I've never-" Sayoko gave Allen a quick punch to the face, actually lifting him off the ground and knocking him back a few feet. Hikari was immediately at his side. "Are you okay big brother?"

"So what did you want to talk to us about exactly?" Leo asked while Kyo simply stared at Allen who was still on the ground.

"Well if we're going to be a strong team we need to work on a few things. So today I'll be training you four." She said with a huge grin on her face.

Allen immediately jumped up and with Kyo ran for the door, but was blocked by Sachiriku who was guarding it.

"As I was saying we need to train a little. From what I heard from you Allen is that you and your partner have been in little or no fights at all. And from what I saw from your fight the other day Kyo is that you and Leo need to work better as a team and actually plan things a bit. The other thing we should do as a team is a team strategy."

"And a team name! Like Super Mega Mamodo Team Hyper Force Go!" Sayoko punched Allen in the face again.

"Anyway Let get started!" She pulled out enough weights from the bag for everyone to use. "Ok put these training weights on and we'll begin. Come on smile today will be fun!" Kyo and Allen let out a groan which was followed by Sayoko yelling at them.

Meanwhile at a local movie theatre

A teenage boy wearing a black shirt with a white hoodie and dark jeans and boots entered a movie theatre. His hair was white and actually pretty messy, but he didn't seem to care. Alongside him was a boy a few years younger wearing a green shirt with black shorts and open fingered gloves with some kind of weird symbol. His hair was a light green color that he kept in a braid.

"Aw c'mon Hayate. Just this once and I'll never do it again." The younger boy said.

"Hell no Shuu! It's bad enough we got kicked out of the mall because you had to go look in the women's restroom. Now you want to use your powers to do it again here."

"I thought you didn't care about what I did."

"A man can only take so much. Let's just watch the movie, and have a good time without you doing anything. I hear this movie was real popular about a thousand years ago. It's call 300 or 3000."

About an hour into the movie Shuu was getting pretty bored and stood up. "I'm going get more popcorn, I'll be back." He of course didn't have any intention of buying any overpriced movie popcorn though. He just wanted to get out of watching the boring movie. As he played one of the arcade games near the entrance of the building a girl that really caught his attention walked in.

She wore a white t-shirt with an orange vest above it. She also had on black shorts and white boots. Whoever she was she sure liked her orange, Shuu thought to himself. She had orange socks, wristbands, and oddly enough orange hair. She then entered the restroom of the building. He knew he didn't have Hayate with him to cast spells, but he decided to go for it anyway.

He first made sure no one was looking before he quickly entered as he did the girl he had been following along with several other women began screaming at him to get out. As the women continued to scream and yell another girl entered.

She seemed a few years younger than Shuu was and wore a black top with long blue sleeves that also ended in black. Shad black stocking on and boots of the same color. Her hair and eyes were blue in color and she seemed to be pissed as hell. "Natsumi are you okay. Did this perverted bastard hurt you, 'cause if he did I'LL FUCKING HIM!"

Not giving Natsumi a chance to say anything the young girl pulled out her AK-47 and shot at Shuu who decided it would be best to run before he was shot. After he thought he had lost the trigger happy psycho he went back to Hayate.

"I hope you didn't get in trouble, and where's the popcorn?" Hayate asked, but still paid attention to the movie.

As Shuu was about to answer the question he was cut off by the little girl again. "I know you're in here, COME OUT!!" She began to shoot shots randomly in the movie theatre hoping to draw out Shuu.

"Shuu, I know you're a perv but that just creepy."

"It wasn't her it was an older friend of hers. Let's just get out of here before she kills us." It seemed they were going to make it out until Hayate stepped on some popcorn that was left on the ground.

"DON'T THINK YOU WILL GET AWAY FROM ME!" She began shooting in their general direction. Actually missing and hitting the concession stands.

"It seems like it over for us Hayate. Before we die I just want to tell you one thing that's been on my mind since I met you. Your mom is hot." Shuu said and actually started laughing.

"What the hell you bastard!" As Shuu and Hayate turned around again they noticed that the orange haired girl was talking to the crazy one and trying to calm her. "Oh, that's the girl you were messing with."

"Yeah the one with the dyed orange hair." Shuu replied.

The moment those words left Shuu's mouth it seemed like the orange hair girl had changed.

"MY HAIR IS ALL NATURAL! WE'RE GOING TO KILL YOU TWO!" She yelled back at them, letting the smaller girl continue to shoot at them.

Shuu and Hayate left the building and continued running for a few blocks, hoping that the girls would just give up. As they turned to look they noticed the two were only a few steps behind them. Hayate pulled out his light green spell book. "Okay Shuu, I'm gonna use the speed spell. When I do carry me so we can get the hell out of here" Hayate had waited until they were on a pretty much empty part of town before he pulled out the book.

Claire turned and faced Natsumi. All the running had caused the two of them to calm down a little."Natsumi, Look! They have a book. Maybe we should BURN IT!"

Natsumi pulled out her own book and decided to attack them before they got a chance to do anything. "KAICHIRO!" Claire shot a white beam of energy at Hayate's book.

"What the hell, they have a book!? KIKUYO!" Shuu then held his hands out in front of him, creating a tornado like shield to block the attack. "Okay Shuu, use your speed and take their book. REOKU!" As he called out this spell Shuu seemed to disappear.

"He said it was a speed spell so, KAISPHEROSHIELD!" Claire held out her hand making a blue half circle shield, That Shuu seemed to run right into. Without giving him any chance to recover the girls attacked again. "KAICHIRO!" Claire fired another beam of energy, this one hitting Shuu and sending him back several feet.

"I have a plan." Hayate began to whisper a few things to Shuu. "Now! REOKU!" Shuu once again disappeared by using his enhanced speed.

"KAISPHEROSHIELD!" Natsumi said, calling out the shield spell again. Except this time instead of crashing into the shield Shuu actually ran up it, and ended up above them. "Nice try, but while you're in the air you're a sitting duck."Natsumi prepared to read their attack spell again when she Noticed that Hayate was only a few steps away from her. Shuu was just a distraction.

"Don't worry Natsumi, I'm on it!" Still keeping one hand pointed at Shuu for her spell she used the other and pulled out her AK-47 and began to fire at Hayate who jumped behind a car for cover. By the time the two of them began to pay attention to Shuu again he was already on the ground and reaching for their book.

Natsumi was prepared to read the next spell, but Hayate could be heard from behind the car. "Shuu turn and face the mamodo. Shuu listened and faced Claire who was right next to him. "KIKUYO!" Shuu held out his hand only an inch or two from Claire, creating their wind shield and knock the girl across the street. Hayate and Shuu knew the spell was for defensive purposes, but it had a few offensive uses as well. Shuu was about to grab their book.

"KAICHIRO!" From across the street Claire fired a beam in Shuu's direction causing him to jump and avoid it. But it was actually aimed at the car that Hayate was behind. Hayate immediately got away from the car just as it exploded.

Meanwhile at the hospital

Sayoko had finally given them a break, and Kyo and Allen was enjoying every minute. The hospital was a pretty big building, and being on the roof gave them a pretty good view of the city. As Kyo looked out he saw a few explosions coming from the street a few blocks away. "I think there's some mamodo activity coming from over there, let's go Leo."

"Yeah, I've been waiting for a good fight." The lion mamodo said as he followed his partner, but then turned around when he remembered something.

"I forgot I can't Leave until tomorrow. Unless the doctors don't know about it." Kyo took out his light green spell book. "LEOGA!" This was Allen's first time seeing the transformation so he was actually a little frightened. Kyo then hopped on Leo's back as he used his increased speed and strength to run down the side of the Hospital building. "Meet you there!" He said as he left the others.

"I think he just did that to get out of training." Allen said without realizing that Hikari was the only other person there. Sayoko and Sachiriku had already taken the elevator back down. "Come on Hikari, let's go watch TV or something."

That's the end of chapter 5. Expect a new one in a few days or a week.


	6. The Third Spell

Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell or any of the characters.

Well schools been hectic. And after school activities take a lot of my time. Anyway here's the new chapter you guys have been waiting for. Also, HAPPY LABOR DAY!

**Chapter 6: The Third Spell**

Hayate had barely gotten away from the exploding car. One of his hands had been cut badly by fragments of glass. Shuu quickly ran to his partner's side, who was still on the ground.

"Hayate, are you okay? Say something."

Hayate stood up as if it were nothing even though he was still in pain. "Yeah, I'm okay." He ripped off part of the sleeves to his jacket and wrapped it around his hand. He decided it would have to do for now. In the time that they had recovered from the attack Natsumi and Claire had done the same.

"These two are actually pretty good, Natsumi, so stay on your toes." Natsumi nodded in response and kept her eyes on her opponent.

"_So far we've used four spells, and so have they. I'm not sure how much energy I have left so I'll have to use the last few wisely." _It was a thought that seemed to go through both book masters heads.

Hayate began to whisper something to Shuu. "I don't know how much energy they have left or any other spells, the plan is that we both run in and try to get them to use up the rest of their energy. Without their spells it should be easy to burn their books." Shuu nodded.

"One, two, three, GO!" On that signal they both dashed towards their opponents. Shuu going to their right, while Hayate the left.

Natsumi was ready to cast a spell but Claire had another idea. Taking out her AK-47 again she shot towards Hayate first, then Shuu. Knowing that the plan wasn't going to work Hayate and Shuu regrouped, but Claire still hadn't stopped firing.

"Damn, the plan backfired, SORRU!" The book began to glow; only it wasn't as bright as earlier. As he called the spell Shuu's hands began to glow and he ran full speed towards Claire. She continued to fire directly at Shuu, but as she did he began to rapidly punch his hands out, actually stopping them with his fists.

"The spells must have strengthened his fists, and I'm out anyway." Claire said, putting away her firearm and putting herself between Shuu and her partner as a barrier.

"KAICHIRO!" Doing the opposite of Hayate's book, Natsumi's began to glow brighter than before. Shuu had not been expecting the attack and was knocked all the way down the street. The blast had been a lot more powerful than before due to Natsumi not wanting Claire to be hurt trying to protect her.

Hayate was immediately at Shuu's side, who still hadn't gotten up. "This is bad. Maybe we should just leave now while we have the chance."

"There won't be any of that." It was an anonymous robotic voice. "Now that you're both worn out, we can easily burn both your books without having to get our hands dirty." It was another voice that sounded like it was coming from a teenage boy.

Walking out of a nearby alley was a small robot that seemed to be about two feet tall. He had a box shaped body and head with scrawny arms and legs, and in no way seemed tough. Next to him was the teenage male who seemed to be seven-teen or so. He wore a white long sleeved shirt with a black short sleeved one above it. He also wore baggy jeans with black and red shoes. At his side was a grey spell book, which began to glow as he opened it.

"ROKAIRU!" The small and seemingly weak robot boy then transformed, into a much larger form. He was now about nine feet tall, and his arms had gone from scrawny to huge. His body also now had a pretty strong armor protecting it. He turned to Shuu, who was the mamodo closest to him and raised his fist, prepared to finish what was left of the boy.

"LEOGA!" Leo slammed into the robot with enough force to push him back a few feet. The robot boy's armor didn't seem to have any scratches at all. Leo then returned to Kyo's side, who looked like a completely different person than before due to his seriousness.

"If you want to fight someone then try us!"

Hayate was confused by these strangers' actions. "Why is that guy trying to help us?"

"You want to play the big hero? Okay, we'll get rid of you bastards first, ZERUSEN!" The robot boy held out his fists and fired them off like rockets.

Kyo's book began to glow even brighter than usual. "LEOGARU!" Leo shot a blast of energy in the form of a lion's head at the incoming attack. It seemed stronger than the last time they had used it as it collided with the fist and nearly destroyed them. When they returned to the robot's body they were hardly functional anymore.

"I guess that training from Sayoko actually paid off." Sayoko had put them through immense physical training, but she also informed Kyo and Allen about the usage of their heart power, which they didn't know anything about until she told them. Even after he had finished calling the spell the book continued to glow with an intense light.

"ROKAIRU!" The boy called out again, now repairing his partners nearly destroyed hands. "How about this, GANZU ROBAIRO!" The robot's right arm then transformed into a large gatling gun and began to unleash multiple shots of energy at Kyo and Leo.

"Let's try this. The third spell, BARASHIRUDO!" Leo stabbed his claws into the ground causing a large wall that seemed to be made of multiple strengthened claws to form and stop the attack. They had also gotten a new spell from one training exercise where Sayoko and Sachiriku would continuosly attack them without letting them recover. Of course they had to stop training with their spells when a few people decided to see what was going on on the roof.

"Damn it, these guys are tougher than they look, we'll need a stronger spell." The boy was ready to read another spell when he noticed that the book was no longer in his hands. He looked around and saw Claire and Natsumi who was standing next to Leo.

"Give it up, without this you're no real threat to us." Leo said to the boy and his partner. Kyo was over by Hayate and Shuu checking on them.

"No, it will not end like this." The robot then punched at Leo, Natsumi and her partner. Lifting them off the ground and throwing them back several feet. Using this chance the boy grabbed his book and directed his partner to aim at them.

"LEOGA!" Leo was sent spinning towards the robot again, this time hitting him with much more force, almost destroying his armor completely.

"That attack earlier didn't do a thing, why is it so much stronger now?" The boy said, beginning to get nervous.

"That attack earlier was just a warning shot. Now, I'm going to end this with the next spell! LEOGARU!" The book began to blow even brighter as Kyo put much more energy into the attack this time. The blast seemed to be a lot more ferocious and powerful, making direct contact with robot boy and returning his body to its normal state. The explosion threw both of them threw the air and into a wall. The book master had barely protected the book with his body; he quickly grabbed his partner and fled.

Leo was prepared to chase them down, but Kyo stopped him. We need to help these guys; they're all in pretty bad condition. Just then something good happened for once, he saw Sayoko and Her partner along with Allen and his show up.

"What took you guys so long?" Kyo asked in an annoyed tone.

"She got lost." Allen said before Sayoko punched him as usual.

"I didn't get lost; I've just never really been to this part of town before."

"So you got lost." Kyo said with a smirk. "Whatever, Allen can you heal these guys, they were severely hurt in a battle against a robot guy and each other.

About 5 minutes later

"Thank you so much, we probably wouldn't be here now if you didn't help us." Natsumi said to Kyo once everyone's wounds were healed.

"Why did you help us anyway?" Hayate asked, suspicious of Kyo's intentions.

"I didn't think it was right for that guy to try and defeat you in the condition you two were in. Besides you guys seem strong, how about you join us?"

"What the hell Kyo?! You can't just go around asking random people to-

"Yes, you helped us, and we'd like to do the same for you." Natsumi was pretty quick to reply.

"Why should I, just because you helped us doesn't mean I have to do the same." Was Hayate's response.

"C'mon Hayate! How could you resist such an offer?" Said Shuu, who was practically undressing Sayoko with his eyes. His staring was quickly followed with a punch to the face. "Looks like we've got a fighter." Shuu said, still on the ground. We'll join your group."

"So you're just going to join without consulting me first. Whatever, I guess we're in, but we've got be somewhere right now. Thanks for the help, and see you whenever." That was the last thing he had said before taking Shuu and walking off.

Natsumi looked at her watch to checked the time. "We have to go as well, sorry and thanks for the help." She said before running off with Claire.

"This is the strangest team of people I have ever seen." Leo said, returning to his normal form.

"Hey don't think just because you won a fight that there will be no more training. Let's go back to the roof." Sayoko commanded.

"How about we go get ice cream or something first." Sachiriku asked.

Sayoko quickly lit up with a smile. "Fine, ice cream. My treat!" They all began to walk in the direction of the nearest ice cream place.

"Is she bipolar or something?" Kyo asked. Allen shrugged his shoulders and followed. Kyo also followed behind her. He was a bit light headed from using so much energy into the spells, and all the training without any kind of food all day.

Meanwhile, a few miles away from Mochinoki Town

Two small boys could be seen running alongside a river, running for their lives. Right behind them were about twenty dark shadowy figures running at high speeds behind them. As they got closer one of the boys pulled out a glowing object. "GOSUGI!" The other boy held out one hand towards the group causing them to freeze in place, after a moment or two they began to move back in the direction they came from, almost like someone had pressed the rewind button for a movie.

I smell an Arc coming up. Sorry if this one doesn't seem as good as my other chapters. I was up at 3 am typing this. Or maybe I'm the only one who thinks my usual work is better.


	7. The Indepent King's Resolve

Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell or any of its characters.

(Flashbacks are in _underlined italic this chapter.)_

**Chapter 7: The Independent King's Resolve**

Tonight would be the last that Kyo and Allen would spend in the hospital. Even though they had recovered long before the doctors decided to keep them there to make sure. As everyone else ran around packing and doing any last minute things Leo sat in a chair near the door, half asleep. He then began thinking of his days back in the demon world.

_A boy who seemed to be a younger Leo ran around a playground with other small children. Un like the Leo of today this one seemed to where a smile just about all the time. As time went by and the sun began to set a huge lion entered the playground. However no one was surprised or scared, as if it were normal. The Lion also seemed to be pretty old in age._

"_Master Leo are you ready to go your father wants you back at home a.s.a.p."_

"_Okay, let's go Tobagi-san." Leo climbed onto the lion's back and held on tightly to his fur as Tobagi took off at high speeds. Within a few minutes they had reached the place where Leo had lived his entire life. It was an average sized house by demon world standards. It contained the standard rooms such bed and bath, kitchen, but it also had a training room and a basement. Leo's father would usually work out in the training room, and in the basement play cards with some of his old friends. As they entered the house Leo's father and another man was standing next to him._

_His father was , to put it simply was like a much larger Leo who gave off a pretty laid back atmosphere when around him. The man next to him had light blue hair, and same color eyes. He had a huge grin on his face. He wore an all white short sleeved jacket with the collar turned up and the zipper undone, revealing his bare chest. His hands were clawed, and he had a few fangs as well. He also wore white pants that ended in black, and black and white shoes with three spikes on the end, by the looks of them the shoes were especially made for combat._

"_As of now Tobagi will be resigning as your guardian." His father began. "He has been a family guardian for over a century, protecting me even when I was a child. But he's currently growing in age and as of today my old friend Panjaku will take his place."_

"_Hey kid, pleased to meet the kid I'll be protecting for a while." He held out his hand for Leo to shake._

_Leo crossed his arm and turned to face away from the stranger. "No, I want Tobagi-san!"_

"_Master Leo, your father is right. Besides, just because I'm no longer your guardian doesn't mean we still can't be friends."_

"_Fine I guess you can be my guardian." He shook the man's hand._

"_You know kid, back about a thousand years ago me and your dad fought together in the demon battles for king. Your dad's pretty strong but was beaten pretty early on."_

"_Hey I was jumped by a group of mamodo's!" His dad replied._

"_Sure you were. You've been using that excuse for the past thousand years. I kept on fighting for a while, but eventually lost. Those were good times then."_

_A few months went by and during that time Leo began to trust and befriend his new guardian. It was around ten pm or so and Leo still hadn't returned. Worried his father and Panjuku set out to look for him._

_Leo ran frantically down the street from a small group of older people. There were three or four of them and chasing him down the streets. When Leo got tired of running he decided to turn and fight back. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" He ran at one and punched him in the gut with all of his might, having no effect at all._

"_The kids got guts, but that's not enough." The man picked him up by his shirt and threw him into a wall. "You shouldn't have wandered into the territory of our gang. Don't worry-_

_Leo picked up a shard of broken glass and threw it at the man's face, cutting his cheek. The man wiped his fingers across it and licked the blood off. "We were just gonna rough you up a bit, but since you did that I might just kill you. As he was about to call the other men to join him in the beating he noticed that they were all on the ground. As he turned back to Leo Panjuku was standing in front of him_

"_You assholes, how dare you attack a child. For that I will definitely kill you." Panjaku kicked the man in the gut. The speed of the kick so fast that it couldn't even be seen, the strength was enough to actually lift the gang member into the air. As he began to fall back towards the ground Panjuku began to rapidly stab at him with his clawed hands. As he was about to finish the job with a stab to a vital organ he felt something tug at his leg. It was Leo._

"_Panjaku-san, please stop! Please don't kill him." Leo said with a continuous stream of tears coming from his eyes. With those words Panjaku seemed to immediately return to his senses._

"_I'm sorry you had to see that kid. Let's go find your dad, he's worried sick."_

_Years passed and Leo never forgot that night. The night when Panjaku seemed to become a completely different person._

_Leo sat on the branch of a tree in the forest. He was just relaxing when he Noticed Panjaku walk by. He jumped out of the tree to greet his old friend. _

"_Hey kid, you ready for the demon battle in a couple months?"_

"_Yep, I've been training and getting ready just in case I get packed." Leo said flexing his muscles and posing._

"_You will get picked, you've changed from the whiny brat I met years ago into a strong young man."_

"_Thanks, hey wait! Did you just call me a whiny brat?!"_

"_Hahahahahah." Panjuku began laughing as he pulled something out of his pocket."Anyway I've got to go discuss a few thing with your dad for a while, go hang out with your friends or something." He gave Leo about five bucks in demon money. Without a second thought Leo grabbed the money and ran off._

_After a while he checked the time. It was almost dinner time and his father was usually mad when he was late for dinner. As he approached the house he could feel something different in the atmosphere. The he heard a large crashing noise there was a struggle going on. Fearing the worst he ran inside._

_Once inside he saw something he would never forget. There were large holes in the walls, claw marks on everything even the ceiling. Worst than the claw marks that had destroyed the place there was also blood. He didn't anyone else in the house until he heard a large crash from the basement. He quickly ran down the stairs and entered. Once inside he saw his father deceased body lying on the ground. On the other side of the room was Panjaku, who was beating on Tobagi._

"_Panjaku-san!! What are you doing?!"_

"_Master Leo, get out of here now, this isn't the same man you've always known!"_

"_Shut up old man, you're really pissing me off." With one quick movement he was easily able to decapitate the old Lion. "Now then kid, you're next!" Grabbing him by the throat Panajku lifted Leo into the air and slammed him into a wall. Looking into Leo's eyes he saw something different. "That's what I'm talking about! That look of hatred, you want to kill me don't you. You want revenge!"_

"_WHY DID YOU DO IT?!"_

"_If you want to know then enter the demon battles, and fight me. And kill me if you can! I may not be a child anymore, but I'll be there you can count on it! Hahahahhahahahahaha!" He knocked Leo unconscious and left the house. His white clothing stained with blood of old friends._

_When Leo came to he began to cry and kept crying, mourning the death of his father and close friend. He continued to cry for a few weeks or so until he realized that crying would get nothing accomplished. He would enter the demon battle, find Panjaku and kill him. Since that day Leo has never been the same. He began to hang out with friends less and less, until he stopped altogether. _

Leo was awakened when someone opened the door and him in the face. "C'mon Leo it's time to go."

"Bastard, you don't even say sorry for hitting me with the door.

Father...why did you ever trust that man?

End of chapter seven, I thought it turned out pretty good. And How's that for character development and foreshadowing.


	8. Masato The Time Mamodo

Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell or any of its characters.

Sorry about the late update, there was a hurricane and the power went out for a few days, then i needed a new comp, and a bunch of other stuff. Anyway, here's chapter 8. Also the names of Leo's past guardians I just came up with off the top of my head, I have no idea if they have actual meaning.

**Chapter 8: Masato The Time Mamodo**

It was a bright Monday afternoon, Kyo and Leo had started going back to school again, and things seemed to be getting pretty normal.

"Kyo, what did you get on the pop quiz in history today." Leo questioned, trying to make a bit of conversation on their way home from school.

Kyo pulled out a paper with plenty of red marks and at the top was a 60. Despite the fact he had failed Kyo grinned as if he had aced it.

"I'm not even from this world and I know more about it then you do!" Leo had gotten an 85 on the test. "And what's up with that stupid grin?"

"Look on the bright side….." Kyo still hadn't really come up with what the bright side was. "Never mind, I'll make it up some other day, report card won't even go out for another week or so. And thanks to school there won't be too many more training sessions with Sayoko."

"But all that training really was a great help, we beat that robot guy with no problems."

"Whatever, I just want to take a break from fighting for a while."

Meanwhile in a neighborhood not too far from Kyo's

Alan had just said the exact thing as Kyo. Alongside him was Hikari who usually went to the entrance of Alan's school ten minutes before it was over and walked home with him. Now that Alan was out of the hospital he was in his usual clothing; which consisted of a sleeveless blue and yellow hoodie, jeans, and shoes of the same color and design. As he finished his statement a small spiky blonde hair boy wearing a small grey vest like jacket over a white shirt with demon world letters written on it. "Help please; I know you're a book holder." He was crying and Alan could tell the boy was sacred for his life. The boy was holding a teal spell book. Alan then faced the direction the boy had come from, pulling his own book from his school bag.

A few small shuriken landed on the ground in front of Alan, exploding and sending the three flying back. "Hikari are you okay?" She nodded, only having a few scratches; he also looked over to the boy seeing he was also okay. He looked around and quickly spotted something he wasn't quite expecting. On top of a light post stood two figures, each wearing the all black attire of a shinobi, one of them holding a black book. Because of their clothing Alan couldn't see anything except their eyes, which seemed to be focused only on the small boy. The one holding the book began to speak.

"That was a warning shot, now give us the kid and you're free to go."

"What if I refuse?" Alan replied, he could tell these two were bad news, but was confused to why they were chasing the kid.

The book holder responded by opening the black book, as he did it began to glow with an intense light. "Okay, lets end this quick without wasting to much energy. NINKOGO!" As the spell was called out the other ninja pulled out several more shuriken throwing them towards Alan.

"Big brother, I don't want to fight." Hikari said hugging Alan's leg.

"It's okay, I'll always protect you." He opened his book and called out a spell of his own. "KOGURASHIELD! " Hikari held out her hands creating a huge angelic shield. Once the shuriken made contact they exploded, but the shield didn't seem to have a scratch on it. "Now Hikari, show them why we rule!" She began moving her hands in different motions; the shield seemed to follow in the same motions. She raised one hand up high and brought it down, causing the shield to rise above the light post and slam down on it, flattening it and the ground below. "Alright, we got 'em!"

"Way too slow." A voice came from the cloud of dust from the attack. The two emerged unscratched; they had managed to avoid the attack without anyone even seeing. The book began to glow even brighter as the mamodo ninja pulled out a katana. "NINGOSURO!" The katana began to glow with the same light as the book; within an instant the ninja mamodo was gone.

"Damn, how does he move so fast?!" Before Alan even realized it he had been cut by the sword right across his chest. He fell to one knee.

"Big brother let me heal you." Hikari said, already about to cry.

"KOGUNO!" Hikari's hands began to glow as she moved them over Alan's body; the sword wound began to heal in an instant. As Hikari healed Alan the ninja dashed towards the small boy. "Crap, he's going for the kid! THE THIRD SPELL, KOGATO!" Hikari held out her hands where she thought the ninja was going to be instead of where he was, with his speed it would be too difficult. A blue orb surround the ninja, trapping him. Alan was now back on his feet. "Man this was my favorite shirt, Hikari, show them what happens when you ruin my best shirt!"

Hikari pulled her arm back and threw it forwards as if she were a pitcher for a baseball team. As she did this the orb went flying into a house that was still under construction; completely destroying what had been built so far. Just then Alan collapsed again, laying face first in the dirt. "That spell shouldn't have taken that much energy from me."

"It wasn't the spell you used it's the one we used." The book holder said as the mamodo walked back to his side he had several large cuts across his body and seemed to be in know condition to fight. "That spell we used on the sword drained a large amount of your heart power which is then stored into the sword which can be used later for multiple things, in this case healing." As he said this sword began to pour energy into his body and healing him. The mamodo began walking towards Alan, prepared to deliver the finishing blow.

"STOP! I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU HARM THEM." It was another young boy, he had light brown hair and wore a white and red striped shirt. The small boy who Alan was originally protecting seemed to have new found courage as he stood at the other boy's side and handed him the book. "Okay Masoto, first help the guys that helped you then we'll fight those wannabe ninjas."GOSUGI!" He held out one hand towards alan, as he did the wound that was healed by Hikari opened again, then disappeared completely as if it never happened. Alan sprang to his feet.

"What did you do?"

"We rewound time so it's as if you hadn't even been fighting at all. My name's Shorin by the way. Now Masato, lets finish up. "GOSUGI!" Masato held out his hand towards their enemies, but they had vanished. Suddenly a large blast of energy came from the right hitting the small group. Once the smoke cleared Alan and Hikari were the only ones left.

"DAMNIT!" Alan slammed his fist on the ground in frustration. "They took them, I don't even know what's going on, but I can tell it's not good.

"Don't be upset you tried your best besides we can still help them and save the world. Ours and the demon world." It was an older man holding a book with a much small and younger boy with him.

End of chapter 8, I know it was short, but that's mostly because some good parts are going to be showing up in a while. Expect a new chapter this weekend with explanations and whatnot.

Also if anyone cares i'm also going to be working on a new Naruto fan fic, it's still in planning phases, but i'll keep you posted.


	9. Preparing For The Worst

Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell or any of its characters

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 9: Preparing for the Worst**

It was a bright Saturday afternoon, and there was not a cloud in the sky. After a good ten minutes of arguing Kyo finally managed to convince Leo to come with him to an amusement park. It had been a long week, but lucky for them no mamodos challenged them during that time.

"Hey Leo how many do you think are left?" Kyo questioned while looking over the map of the park.

"Leo could instantly tell what he was talking about. "Seventy, eighty, who knows?"

It wasn't the answer Kyo was hoping for and it showed on his face. "Hey lets get on that one!" He pointed towards a huge rollercoaster on the far side of the park, which was actually the park's main attraction. Without waiting for a response he dashed off.

Leo decided to follow; he had never been on a rollercoaster before.

~One Hour Later~

Leo and Kyo emerged from the ride, both of them still a bit disoriented. "The line was so long, but it was worth it." Kyo said, almost falling over.

"You humans sure know how to have a good time." Leo replied, seeming somewhat happy for a change. They seemed to be enjoying themselves, but the other people in the park seemed to be in some kind of panic and leaving the park.

It took a minute or two, but once they regained their senses it was obvious something was up. The park was completely deserted as a dark cloud seemed to envelop the entire area. Huge bolts of dark light rained from the sky hitting random areas of the park.

"Damn, lets just- Leo was interrupted as lightning struck the spot a few feet away from them with such force that they were actually knocked back a bit.

"Why is this thing only covering the amusement park?" Leo questioned a bit as he looked off into the distance a bit. He then noticed around the center of the park a pillar of darkness reaching to the ominous clouds above. He grabbed Kyo and took off to where he suspected was the cause of the problem.

Once they reached the center of the park they saw a tall figure in all black robes with a hood hiding his face. There were also demon world letters written on the back of the robe. He was just standing there as if waiting for something, after a moment or two of Leo watching his movement he turned his head towards them.

"You must be one of the demon children fighting in the years battle, show me what you've got kid." He then pulled off his robe to reveal his true self, he was a weird humanoid chameleon like demon; he was grinning and ready for a fight. On his chest was the symbol from the cover of the book.

"I know this guy; he's a convicted felon of the demon world who along with a few other criminals escaped prison a few months before the battle started. Don't know how he got here, but he's going back on a stretcher!" In an instant Leo cleared the distance between them and was unleashing a barrage of punches. The chameleon creature skillfully avoided the punches before landing a few of his own and knocking Leo off balance a bit then slamming him with his tail and into the ground.

"I'm so glad you know me, my name's Hitoshirenu [hidden]." He constricted his tail around Leo's kneck, picking him up and trying to finish him.

"LEOGA!" The green book had begun to glow with such an intense light from Kyo's emotions.

Leo began to spin and freed himself from the enemies grasp, as he continued to spin he collided head on with the demon throwing him across the park and making several large gashes across his body. Leo returned to Kyo's side and watched as the other demon began to get back up.

"YEAH! That was nice spell there kid!" The book symbol on the demons chest began to glow an aura of colors. "EIGURON!" As quickly as the word had left his mouth he was gone.

Kyo and Leo were both in a state of pure shock, a demon using a spell without a book or human partner. Without giving them time to think Hito wrapped his tail around Leo's leg and tossed him to the side like a rag doll. Turning back to his visible form he stared at Kyo with a maniacal grin.

"I guess I'll be burning that now." He began to reach for the book when Kyo and Leo were suddenly lifted into the air by an invisible force and into an unfinished park attraction. Hito decided not to worry about and left the park. He had had his fun for the moment and knew it was time to get to work.

Kyo looked around the small empty building, inside was Allan, Hikari, an old guy and what he suspected was his partner. "Allan what's going on?" Kyo was confused with just about everything that was going on, dark clouds, demons without books.

The older man decided to speak up. He had short grey hair, a tired wrinkled face and short grey beard growing from his face. He wore a suit and had a cane at his side to help him walk. If Kyo had to guess he would say the man was probably sixty years old or so. With a bit closer inspection Kyo could see that there was a bandage stained with red wrapped around one of his legs.

His partner, who was sitting in the corner picking booger from his nose, was kind of odd looking in Kyo's opinion. He had a big round head with a red and blue baseball cap that somehow managed to fit. His body seemed way too small to carry his head though; he had a red and blue striped shirt along with blue jean shorts and blue and white shoes.

"I know you're confused so let me explain to you, my name is Tameshi Hatara. As you know every 1000 years one hundred demon children are sent to our world to fight and become king of their own world. My information tells me that an underground demon world organization has used one of their member's children who are currently participating in the battles to find an ancient power source that could form a bridge between the two worlds. Now that they have it unauthorized demons are showing up in these mysterious dark clouds all over the world."

"But what do they want?" Leo asked impatiently.

"Complete control over both worlds. First they will ensure of this child's victory by taking out competition and training him to become a powerful king. Once done with that phase of the plan is complete the child will gain control over the demon world and using the artifact he will build an army control our world as well.

"How do you know all of this?'

"I'm currently working with a group of other book holders to stop this new threat, we had an undercover agent, but we lost him."

"He was sent back to the demon world?"

"Worse, he was killed." The man paused for a moment mourning the death.

"How are we supposed to stop them though, they don't have books to burn and send them back?"

"As of now we still don't know, the best we can do now is to rest and…….start preparing for the worst."

________________________________________________________________________

A bit of new storyline should get things up a bit. New chapter whenever it gets done, im still not sure.


	10. Light and Dark Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell or any of its characters. (This is becoming a chore)

Sorry about late update had to catch up on some school work I was missing, but over that time I came up with an idea and thought about how I should continue the story then I thought "What does every great hero need."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 10: Light and Dark Part 1**

Since they found out about the demon invasion Kyo has noticed Leo had been acting strangely. Always out of it and deep in thought. Whenever Kyo would ask him about it he would ignore him I just say it was nothing.

It was a pretty cold day as the two of them headed towards the address the man had given them two weeks ago.

_After checking the area for any more demons the group decided to split up. "Before you go, take these and give them to any other demons you know can help our cause." The elderly man held out several cards to Kyo, and Allan. They had a specific address and date on them, even directions. "This is our organizations base of operations; go to that place in two weeks." And with that they split ways._

Kyo had called Sayoko and Sachiriku telling them everything he knew. When asked if they would be able to show up today they replied with a maybe, he assumed she was busy or something. They did however say they were going to look out for any suspicious demon behavior.

Kyo had been so lost in thought when they finally reached the building Kyo hadn't even realized. He looked up and down the building, it was a lot smaller than what he had expected, it even seemed a bit rundown. He pressed a button on the wall making a small beeping noise. From a small box a voice could be heard.

"What is your business here?" It was a pretty rough voice.

"We were told to come here by and old guy, I think his name was Tameshi."

A few moments passed before the door slid open to reveal huge room with twenty or so humans and their partners. There were computer here and there different tables were people seemed to be planning and a few were some people were just playing board games. Kyo was surveying the area when he was suddenly kicked in the face.

When he opened his eyes he was on the ground looking up to Sayoko and Allan. "Too slow, guess it's about time to start back on the old training regiment." She held out a hand to help him back up. His face was now wearing a nice boot print on it.

"So you were able to show up after all." Kyo said, ignoring the kick and the training comment. He was just glad to see her after a while. The six of them still had not noticed the stares of everyone else in the building. Emerging from the throng of people was Mr. Hatara.

"Glad you could show up, and I guess this must be a friend of yours." He was referring to Sayoko and Sachiriku. Just then Sachiriku, Hikari, and Leo could feel the approach of a powerful demon. "Mr. Hatara knew who it was, this had happened plenty of times before with new arrivals. "It's okay it's just Vergil and his partner Kaiser [think its German for king or something]

There was teen about Kyo's age wearing glasses and casual clothing, beside him was what anyone would guess was his demon partner. He wore a black sleeveless top which revealed his muscular biceps. He also wore all black martial arts pants [sorry don't know what their called] and shoes. His hair was gray and stood almost strait up, leaning a little to the right with a few small bangs hanging over his forehead. You could easily see small sparks of electricity jump up and down various parts of his body, he seemed to be about 17 or so and brought along a heavy atmosphere wherever he went. Everyone else became tense when he showed up.

"Kaiser these are the new recruits I was telling you about, I think they would be a great asset to our team." The older man spoke to the mamodos with great respect.

"I'll be the judge of that…" After a few moments he pointed at Sayoko and Sachiriku, and Allan and Hikari. "You four seem to be pretty strong you can join those other two weaklings will leave immediately."

"What you can't do that!! Kyo and Leo are one of the strongest teams I have ever seen!" Allan protested.

"I can sense all of your strengths and they seem to be the weakest. I also gathered a bit of info on any past battles you've gotten into. To be honest I don't think you can handle a task this important."

"We won't be burdens; we can take care of ourselves!" Kyo tried to fight back, but it was something he had been thinking about.

"How many times in the past have you two been saved by others. I can see it in your eyes you two are pathetic."

"I-but-we…" Kyo couldn't respond, he knew it was true. They would've been out of the battle long ago if it wasn't for Sayoko when she saved them from the music mamodos, and again when she trained them. Even the old man had saved them from the lizard guy. "Let's go, Leo. We truly are burdens."

"No." Kyo was taken off guard by Leo's short yet stern response. It was actually the first time he had spoken since they arrived. "We'll find that guy and finish what we started." With that they left the warehouse.

~30 Minutes Later~

"I think were getting closer, In my time here in the human world I've gotten a little better at sensing the presence of other demons." By now the two were a bit out of town and around the old mining area. Leo could clearly see someone digging around the area. "There he is, let's go."

While making their way down Kyo remembered something Mr. Hatara had told them before. "I thought there was no way to send these guys back."

"Just no known ways, we'll find a way or beat him senseless trying." By now they were already there. Without hesitation Kyo called out the Leoga spell, transforming Leo to his powered up form. They decided to use a sneak attack on the enemy.

Leo jumped out and stabbed at Hito with his clawed hand. The chameleon mamodo seemed to be off guard, but easily managed to grab Leo's wrist with his tail and launch him into the air. "MEIGURONO!" The symbol began to glow with an aura of colors as his tail grew to huge proportions and grew spear like armor at the tip.

"_This is bad; Leo can't dodge while in midair like that, and our shield only seems to work on the ground." _"LEOGA!" Leo began spinning and directed his body to dodge the incoming attack. He continued heading straight for the chameleon until he seemed to disappear. Leo stopped and landed gracefully on the ground.

"He must be using the invisibility spell again." Leo tried to sense out his opponents location, but he still wasn't very good at it leaving him wide open for attack, or so it seemed. As the reptilian enemy pummeled Leo with a rapid assault of punches and kicks Leo managed to grab both of his arms. "Now Kyo!"

The green book began to glow with an even stronger light than before as Kyo fed it more and more energy. "LEOGARU!" With Leo's grip and the close range there was no way for their opponent to avoid the attack. There was a large cloud of smoke as Leo was the first to emerge with a few scratches, burns, and bruises from his own attack and their opponent's previous ones.

Once the smoke cleared Hito was left standing there, he was severely damaged from the close range attack, but seemed like he was nowhere near quitting. Something that did catch Kyo's attention was the symbol on his chest was glowing even though he wasn't using any spells. He motioned for Leo to come back so they could regroup and strategize.

"You think you can get into a good position for me to use the Leogaru spell. I think that symbol on his chest might be the key to defeating him.

"Use the Leoga spell so I can get in close, I'll handle the rest." Leo dashed towards Hito again. Once Kyo called out the spell he collided head on with the opponent and purposely knocked them both into one of the mining holes. Once out of sight from Kyo Leo Pressed hit into the wall and pinned both of his arms to the wall with sharp enough rocks. The chameleon roared in pain. Leo's eyes had changed to a blood red color, as blood began to flow from the handed of his opponent.

"Now you're going to tell me what you know. Is there a person by the name of Panjaku in your group?" Leo began to interrogate his suffering opponent.

"Yeah off course I know him, he's one of our strongest members. You must be the kid he was talking about. The one that he knew for a fact would search him out."

"Where is he?!" He began driving the rock deeper into his hands.

"I don't know each of us was given different assignments based on our ranks, I'm one of the lowest ranked warriors." Just then Leo could hear Kyo approaching the hole.

"Call the spell!" As the Leogaru spell was called out Leo aimed directly at the book symbol on his opponent's chest, the power of the spell causing the hole to cave in. Leo emerged with Hito's unconscious body. He laid him on the ground and watched as the book symbol slowly dissipated along with the body. "How'd you know that would happen?"

"I just thought the thing on his chest was similar to a spell book. Like how it glows when he calls out spells. So what happened down in that hole I heard him screaming for his life?"

"I don't know I guess he got scared or something…" Leo knew exactly what he did down in the hole, but didn't think Kyo should know about it."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hope you guys like the new chapter. The new mamodo was from one of my cousins, he'll be showing up more in the next chapter. Also if you couldn't think of the answer for the above question it was a great rival.

As for the name of the chapter it's for Leo's behavior in the chapter. Although it says part 1 it doesn't mean all parts ill show up together they will just happen at various times in the story.


	11. Demon Battle At Kiroro Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell or any of its characters (seriously does anyone even pay attention to this)

Before I start I hope everyone has a happy Thanksgiving break. Also I've decided to put my Naruto fan fic on hold and instead will be making one based off of shaman king. If you don't know what it is you should check out my fic, youll probably love it. Hopefully coming out sometime this week or next

Also for the other fan mamodos, please be patient I'll be getting to them soon. For this one I decided to base it around some of the other characters.

**Chapter 11: Demon Battle At Kiroro Pt 1**

"Hayate why the hell did we have to come here, you know I hate the –sneeze-, cold." Hayate had forced Shuu to come along with him on his snowboarding trip. All Shuu really knew was that they were at some place called "Kiroro SnowWorld" in Hokkaido Japan.

"You might hate the snow but I bet you'll love snowboarding. Plus there are plenty of hot girls that snowboard." Hayate knew girls were Shuu's weak spot and wasn't afraid to use it to his advantage.

Once they had finally managed to reach the top Hayate went over the basics, and told him not to go into the off limit areas. Because this was Shuu's first time they started on one of the easier slopes.

"Okay, I think I'm ready, now-" Before he could finish his sentence Shuu was kicked in the chest and landed a few feet back. "What the hell was that??" Once he finally got a good look at his attacker he was immediately back on his feet.

It was Claire and Natsumi; they had a run in about a month or so ago. "I'm going to kill you, you freaking pervert!" Natsumi was trying her best to hold Claire back.

Hayate simply stood to the side with a huge sweat drop. "Lets just talk this out back at the lodge.

~An hour and a half and plenty of arguing later~

Everyone was peacefully sitting around a table and drinking hot cocoa, everything seemed to be resolved.

"Now that everything is taken care of how about we go ahead and start snowboarding. I told you it was just a misunderstanding Claire."

"Yeah sure, but next time he pulls a stunt like that I'll shoot him dead." Claire said with a sadistic grin, Shuu was pretty sure she meant that literally.

As they got up from the table and began to leave a throng of people surged in the lodge. Natsumi stopped one guy coming in and asked what was going on.

"Stay off the mountain, some creepy stuff going on up at the top. Dark clouds and black lightning bolts. Officials forced everyone to come in and stay until further instructions. Apparently a few of the other people have been attacked by something." Their were a few men being carried in on stretchers.

Natsumi glanced over to Hayate, who had the same look on his face. They knew it had to be demon activity. Grabbing their coats and other things they rushed out of the lodge. A few of the officers tried to stop them, but Shuu and Claire took care of them. The peak of the mountain fit the man's description perfectly.

As they got closer to the top Shuu and Claire stopped. "What are you doing Claire??" Natsumi turned around and tried to help her out.

"The demon up there is incredibly strong, are you sure we can stop them?" Shuu said.

"Come on don't talk like that! We can do it, besides its two to one!!" Natsumi said trying to cheer everyone up.

Once finally reaching close to the peak of the mountain they found a good spot to stand and plan out their attack. "Okay, there are two of them; I suspect one is the demon and the other the book holder." Hayate looked over to where they were standing; one of them had large wings which made it pretty obvious that he was the demon. They made a few more last minute plans before starting.

"Okay I think were done here lets get going." It was a boy with bright ice blue hair and same colored eyes. Even though it was freezing up on the mountain he didn't seem to care. He had a thin black jacket with short sleeves. There were light blue lines going across the shirt forming different patterns and such. His shorts were also similar.

"Wait, I think I heard something." The other one had bright red hair and eyes and wearing red robes. His most noticeable feature was of course the huge rings sprouting from his back. Besides the clothes and color differences they seemed to be twins.

The two of them looked around, but all they saw was a rabbit messing around in the snow. "Just some rodent, lets go."

"Got you!" In the blink of an eye Shuu had tackled the winged demon and was rapidly punching and kicking him.

"What the hell?!" The blue haired guy tried to go help his friend but was blasted in the back by an unseen opponent. "What's going on?" Once again all he saw was the stupid rabbit.

Shuu was doing good at first but his winged opponent started parrying a few of his attacks before hitting him with a few punches of his own. "Hey Daijiro, behind you." The demon said without stopping his attacks on Shuu.

The blue haired demon turned around and dodged the next blast of energy. In an instant he was in front of the rabbit, he picked it up and held it by the ears. "Thanks Daitoro." He looked back at the rabbit. "Nice try little girl." He threw her up and kicked her off to the side were Hayate and Natsumi were hiding. "Come out, I see through your plan now."

"These guys are good." Hayate and Natsumi came out, and Claire had returned to her normal form. "Shuu regroup!" Shuu managed to avoid enough of Daitoro's attacks to get back to the others.

Hayate asked Natsumi about what kind of spells she had and was quickly able to make up their plan. Claire would easily be able to get up close to them and help out Shuu in her rabbit form without them suspecting anything. While they were distracted by her appearance Shuu could easily use his speed spell to get close and hold up the demon for a while. Then Claire could back him up and locate the book to burn with her spell. Unfortunately the plan didn't work out as they expected.

"This should be enough entertainment to last us a while." The winged one took off his robes and revealed his book tattoo on his right shoulder. The blue guy also did the same and revealed his on his left shoulder. Both tattoos began to glow as spells were called out. "FUGARARO!"

"GIRUDOGA!" The both began to transform into weird forms. Daitoro burst into flames, as the flames began to dies out his entire body was on fire, melting all the snow around him. Daijiro's body was covered in ice and snow, after a second he emerged, his entire body covered in ice spikes, giving him a tail, fangs, and claws.

Hayate and the others were frozen in fear. _"How can they possibly call out spells without a book or a partner?_"

"If you value your life you should leave now." Daijiro charged at Shuu and Hayate with one of his clawed arms. Daitoro flew towards Natsumi and Claire like a flaming bullet. They both attempted to block with their shield spells but the enemy was too quick and easily hit them with their attacks.

"You guys really aren't worth the time, I bet you already crapped your pants just from seeing our transformed states. Ill obliterate all of you with this next attack!" The more he talked it seemed the madder he got, and the madder he got the stronger the flames on his body became. "DIOGA FUGARUGA!" Flames began to gather around his hand as he held it up above him. Once the ball couldn't seem to get any bigger he launched it towards them.

"There's no way we could block that thing, were going to die." Hayate seemed to have lost hope.

"No, I won't let it end like this! I will become king one way or another." Shuu stood his ground to the approaching ball of fire, as he did the book began to glow with power of a new spell.

"I guess I'll have to trust you and your new spell then Shuu." Hayate turned the page and called out the spell without a second thought. "The fourth spell, MARUKU!" Shuu held out his hands toward the attack, as he did it began to move slower and slower.

"This should be enough time for us to get out of here, let's go." Natsumi said as they ran back down the mountain.

"The spell is starting to wear off, it's getting faster." They continued to run until the attack collided with the mountain side. Causing an avalanche and splitting up the group. "Everyone, try to stay together, we can't get split up!" Nobody could hear over the sound of the avalanche however.

Both of the demons turned back to their normal forms. "Nice try Daitoro, but I sense they're still alive."

"That's okay after an avalanche like that I doubt they will be in any condition to fight. Plus they would still need to find their way back to a shelter of some sort or freeze to death.

"Lets get moving then." They both slowly made their way down the mountain.

To be continued in the next chapter…

Hope you enjoyed the chapter and like I said, Happy thanksgiving.

When I finally have it finished check out my shaman king fan fic, ill try to have it out this week or next.


	12. Demon Battle At Kiroro Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell or any of its characters (protects me from getting sued somehow, I guess.)

Hope everyone had a good thanksgiving I filled up on plenty of turkey, ham, and pie lol. Then I had to do all the dishes because I didn't help prepare the food, I guess it was a fair trade.

My Shaman King story is finally up so when you're done reading and commenting this you can just head over to that section. The title of the story is "The Journey West", if you read and now a little Japanese mythology you'll understand why. Both series are pretty similar if you think about it.

That's enough advertisement for my other story, your all here to read this story!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 12: Demon Battle at Kiroro Pt 2**

Claire woke up completely buried in thick snow. She was freezing and quickly dug herself out. "Natsumi! Natsumi!" She called for her human partner that she had lost during the avalanche. Claire had a few scrapes and bruises, but her strong demon body managed to protect her for the most part. She dug around various spots in the snow until finding a body. She began to dig even faster only to find it was Hayate's body. She tossed him aside like garbage and continued to search for her own partner.

Hayate began to groan and mumble something that Claire really didn't understand, but once she actually looked at him she saw that he was severely hurt. He was bleeding from the head and barely conscious. Without a moments hesitation she picked him up and carried him on her back. She had no idea where she was going or where there even were, but had to find a better place for Hayate to rest and warm up his body he was freezing.

He mumbled something again and pointed to where he was originally lying down. Claire ran back over and picked up Shuu's book. "Where is that pervert anyway? And where's Natsumi?" She continued to carry Hayate's body into the unknown hoping to find someone to help them or a shelter of some kind.

~Meanwhile, somewhere else on the mountain.~

Shuu had woken up in the same condition as Claire and found Natsumi buried in the snow, unconscious. Her body was freezing cold, and he could tell that her leg was probably broken. He grabbed Natsumi and her spell book and began carrying her.

"Its okay…I can walk myself." Natsumi said, barely managing to get the words out. She tried to get off of Shuu's back, but Shuu wouldn't let her.

"You can't walk on that leg. Now you just let me do something good for once." He grinned and gave her thumbs up.

"Ha-ha, the thumbs up. That's so…lame." She said before passing out again.

"What lame! I thought it was actually pretty cool." Shuu continued to carry her, searching for a nice shelter.

~Several hours later.~

Hayate woke up in a cave next to a burning fire. Wrapped around his head was what he suspected to be clothing or something to stop the bleeding. He suddenly tood up and started to feel light headed and fell back over.

Claire walked in holding a few small fish and more firewood. "So you're up?"

"And all this time I thought you were a crazy psycho, but on the inside you're actually a nice girl aren't you?'

She grabbed one of the fish she was holding by the tail and repeatedly smacked Hayate with it until she was satisfied.

"Okay, I take it back just don't hurt me!" His face was red and swollen from the repeated slaps to the face. As they sat around the fire cooking the fish it started to get quiet. "You miss her don't you? You're partner."

Like Claire was actually going to admit something like that. "No, of course not. See all of this? I can so live on my own!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." There was another fish smack, this one semi cooked. "Okay, I get it, damn."

Shuu had actually managed to make his way down the mountain and found an old lodge where an elderly couple was living. While Natsumi slept peacefully Shuu sat down and was having hot bowl of soup. A while later Natsumi woke up with of course no idea of where she was. Shuu simply offered her a bowl as well and sat down next to her bed eating what was his third bowl.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks to you." She gave him a kiss on the cheek that made him blush.

"That crazy girl would've killed me if you died on my watch, so don't take this the wrong way!" Natsumi simply laughed a bit and ate a bit of soup. "We should probably get moving soon, we'll have to find our partners and get off this mountain."

After eating and a bit more rest Claire and Hayate left the cave and began to search. He still felt a bit light headed, but Hayate decided he would walk this time. "Can you feel Shuu's presence anywhere near?"

"I'm not very good at sensing other demons, but I do feel a faint power coming up the mountain in our direction." They picked up their pace a bit.

As Shuu and Natsumi left the lodge Natsumi also asked Shuu the same question.

"Yeah, I feel a little something heading down the mountain towards us right now." Shuu still had to carry Natsumi due to her leg. While she was unconscious however he managed to wrap some wooden splinters around her broken leg. He carefully carried her back up the mountain in the direction he was sensing the power from.

After a good while of walking Claire could tell they were getting closer to Shuu and hopefully Natsumi as well. "He should be just behind all of these trees, and then we" When Claire pulled away the thick tree branches from the mountainous trees she saw that it was actually the blue haired ice demon, Daijiro that they had been tracking this whole time.

"I thought you said it was a faint power you were sensing, earlier you two said you could sense a powerful energy from them." Shuu was in battle position with his book out and everything, but put it away once he realized it was useless without Shuu.

"You thought it was that simple and we would just let you get away scotch free?" His tattoo began to glow an aura of colors again.

Shuu and Natsumi could here about a half a mile up the mountain from where they were a large explosion and saw huge shards of ice rise from the ground. "Crap, we have to get up there now!"

"Wait if they're way up there then who's the person we're walking towards?" They prepared themselves as someone emerged from behind the trees.

Shuu and Claire barely managed to avoid the last attack, but it didn't seem like Daijiro was done yet. He placed his hands on the ground and called another spell as more ice spikes flew out towards them.

"This isn't good, as long as were on this mountain he's at a great advantage." Hayate yelled over to Claire as they both dodged the spikes in opposite directions. Daijiro then held out both hands, each pointing at a different target and called another spell, this time firing small cyclones of icy wind freezing things on their way to their main targets. Hayate managed to dodge the one headed for him but Claire's left arm and leg were frozen.

Shuu ran back to her side to see if he could help but her arm and leg seemed to frozen solid. "Damn it! Can we ever get a break around here?!" Daijiro held out a hand towards the two of them as the tattoo began to glow a bit more.

"Now I'll just finish what my brother started! This won't hurt for a second."

"Maybe not but this will!" Shuu landed a kick directly to Daijiro's face, knocking him down into the snow. He ran over to Hayate's side and was ready to fight the ice demon. Along with him was Claire who was being helped over to the rest of them by two other people dressed in thick clothing due to the cold. One was holding a yellow book.

"I'm not here to fight a war. Three on one, I may be powerful but I'm no fool!" He called out his spell for the ice claws and tail and ran down the mountain past them on all fours. Shuu began to run after him only to be stopped by Hayate.

"Not today, for right now we need to nurse our wounds and be thankful we survived this day. And um who's your friend here?" He said referring to the other two with the yellow book.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

End of chapter 12, please comment it really helps and motivates me to continue writing this story.

I wonder if anyone knows who those special characters were that showed up towards the end.

Expect a new chapter next week hopefully. This chapter was meant to be a little bit more character development than anything else, sorry for no fight.

coughReadShamnKingfanficcough


	13. Light and Dark Part 2

Sorry late upload, I have to get ready for exams at school, and then the holidays. Anyway, here's the new chapter. Also I looked at some of my older chapters and noticed a good bit of the mistakes I made. I'll try to look over my chapters better before uploading them; I'm usually in such a rush.

Happy new years and which ever holiday you and your family chooses to celebrate!

* * *

**Chapter13: Light and Dark Part 2**

Kyo and his friends trained with the organization for the next month and a half. They worked on team work, battle strategies, and various other things they would need when the time came. As time went by though Kyo began to notice their friends gain new spells and become stronger while it seemed they hadn't changed at all. Maybe they had grown even weaker.

Leo was becoming more and more aggressive and pissed of each day. One day even getting so angry he punched a hole in the wall in Kyo's room.

The ending bell rang and Kyo and Leo walked out the front doors of the school. It was a Friday afternoon and they headed of to the base of operations. As they walked Mr. Hatara informed them on what they would be doing that day.

"Good afternoon. Oddly enough, Kaiser and Vergil have requested you train with them today." The old man seemed to be even more surprised than Kyo about it. "He hardly ever wants to train with the others, must be something special.

"That is odd, lets go Leo." Kyo began walking but was stopped by Hatara.

"I'm sorry he wants Leo only."

"Fine, I'll go see what he wants then." Leo said walking on ahead. He approached the door that was supposed to be Kaiser's personal training room, but it actually lead outside behind the building. Kaiser and his partner Vergil were standing on the other side of the open field.

"Welcome to my training grounds, my spells can be a bit destructive at times so I prefer to train out here as to not hurt anyone, or the building itself. Shall we begin?"

"Fine, but why-" Leo was quickly cut off by a swift quick to the chest and was sent flying back. Leo jumped back up and got into a defensive position.

"Come on, you have to be ready at all times, haven't you learned anything in your time here?"

"I don't need you crappy training at this hell hole, I could probably take on the entire invasion army on my own." Leo charged at Kaiser and threw a sweeping kick that was easily avoided followed by several punches and a variety of kicks. Kaiser dodged them all without breaking a sweat and gave a Leo a punch to the gut but held his fist there.

His book holder, Vergil, called out a spell. "ZAKERU!" A powerful blast of lightning was discharged from Kaisers fist illuminating the battle field and engulfing Leo. When the smoke cleared Leo was standing, his clothes tattered and torn and various parts of his body bleeding.

"Not much left of this shirt anyway." Leo said, ripping what was left of. "So what am I supposed to learn this time?" He said sarcastically, prepared for the next attack.

"You'll see." Kaiser smirked and moved in, he ran circles around Leo, every one of his movements nothing but a blur. Without warning Leo was hit with a punch to the face, however he didn't even flinch from the attack.

"I can't lose to you, I have to keep on fighting until I find him…"

"You mean Panjaku?" Leo was suddenly enraged and grabbed Kaiser's fist, he swung him around a bit, gaining momentum before throwing him into the wall of the building. Leo walked up and held Kaiser to the wall, strangling him. "You bastard." His eyes had changed like before. "You're lucky I'm not in my transformed state or I'd claw your damn eyes out."

"Now we seem to be getting somewhere. Just like a month ago at the mining facility." Kaiser then grabbed Leo's throat, squeezing tightly, even causing Leo to lose his grip. "You seriously think you can beat me without your partner, I doubt you could even if he was around."

"Screw off, ill kick yours and anyone else's ass who tries to get in my way." Leo freed himself of Kaiser's grip and put some distance between them.

"DUOS ZAREIMOS!" Kaiser created two electric rings and threw them out at Leo. One floated above Leo's head, as it did Leo immediately jumped out from its range just before its fired a blast of electricity. Once he avoided the first the second came from the side and hit him dead on.

He struggled back to his feet and let out a powerful roar.

Inside the building Kyo's book suddenly began to glow. "What, a new spell?"

Back outside it seemed Leo was even more furious than before. From his fingers grew long sharp claws. Leo gained a sudden speed boost and got in front of Kaiser wildly swinging at him like an animal.

"Leo, know your limits. I know you have your own goal for this battle, but realize that you don't need to bear them all alone. You have friends and your partner." Kaiser continued to dodge attacks and could tell at the moment none of his words were getting through. The two rings suddenly coiled around Leo's wrist and held him in midair. Kaiser could see that through all the rage and fury his blood red eyes were shedding plenty of tears.

"He's been lost in his own rage." Vergil spoke for the first time during the training session.

"Yes, I know." He held his hands out, as he did they began to surge with electricity, the rings reacted to this and suddenly sent volts of electricity throughout Leo's body. Leo struggled to get free for a bit before passing out. Kaiser caught his body as it fell back to the ground.

"It's okay lion demon, the one by the name of Panjaku took something important from me as well. As I said you will not be left to bear this all on your own."

Kaiser walked back inside carrying Leo on his shoulders. Kyo immediately got up and ran over to him. "What did you do!?"

"Don't worry human, he just needs rest. What you should worry about is that new spell that was added to your book. Don't use it ever." That was all that was said before Leo was left in the hands of Kyo.

After getting away from everyone else in the building Vergil questioned Kaiser. "Do you think it's another forbidden spell? Like the one in our book?"

"I have no idea, but I'm not taking any chances. We should be initiating our plan soon and we need these demons to get as strong as possible before we do."

* * *

Hope you liked the new chapter, and believe me when I say that I try to get new chapters to you guys as soon as I can. I knowit was pretty short and I've kind of moved away from the comedy part of the story, but I'm working on it.


	14. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Well I'm beginning to lose faith in this story to be honest. I might discontinue it, I'd rather not leave the story undone but I also don't want to continue with a story that's already done for. I was originally thinking of just cutting straight to a good ending but it took me two seconds to realize how stupid that would be. Well it's my first story anyway, it helped me improve my writing skills and thanks to it I'll know how to improve future stories. Continue to check my profile for other stories I may be working on though. I may soon come back to the Zatch bell section with a new story or something but for now I think I'm done.


End file.
